


Staking Claim

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-28
Updated: 2003-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joyfulgirl41 asked for "Future fic, college!Clark interning at the Daily Planet. Clex, naturally. First time or Est. Relationship. Bonus if there's Lois finding out about them (or just Lois in general)." This was the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staking Claim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joyfulgirl41](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=joyfulgirl41).



> For Joyfulgirl41, just because she wanted it. :)

Lex walked into the Planet office just in time to see Clark disappear into the copy room. A quick glance at the busy newsroom confirmed that no one had marked his arrival, so he quickly followed Clark, closing the door behind him.

Clark looked up curiously when he heard the click of the closing door. His pleased smile was quickly followed by a frown.

"What are you doing here, Lex?"

Stepping closer, Lex crowded Clark up against the copy machine. "Do I need a reason to visit you?"

"Well...No. I guess not." Clark glanced anxiously at the door. "But I'm supposed to be working."

"So work." Lex shrugged casually, leaning back against the door.

After another uncertain glance at Lex and the door, Clark turned toward the copier. Lex watched while Clark pushed buttons and organized the papers to be copied. As soon as the machine started working, he made his move, pressing himself against Clark's back and insinuating his arms around Clark's waist.

"You have a few free minutes now, right?" Lex breathed the words into Clark's ear, making him shudder. He could feel Clark's resistance slowly give way as he gently bit an earlobe, kissed behind the ear, and then nibbled his way down Clark's neck to the collar of his shirt. When Clark's body melted against his, he let his hands begin to explore. One hand moved up from where it had rested against Clark's belt, finding patches of smooth skin between the buttons. The other hand moved down, first along Clark's hip and then circling around to run a finger along Clark's fly.

Lex sucked in a quick breath and then hummed appreciatively, outlining the hard length with long fingers and finally cupping Clark's cock through his slacks. He pressed down along the length with the heel of his hand and murmured, "Oh, Clark, now that could be embarrassing back out in the newsroom, couldn't it? I think I should help you with that."

One more sucking kiss just below Clark's collar and Clark turned around shakily.

Stormy green eyes met his and he grinned until the grin was devoured by the mouth that descended to cover it. A tongue invaded Lex's mouth briefly while Clark pulled Lex firmly against him, grinding his hips into Lex's.

Then Clark pulled his head back long enough to say, simply, "Diabolical."

Twining the fingers of one hand into Clark's hair, Lex pulled him down for another kiss.

* * *

Lois glanced at the desk across from hers, then at the clock.

"What good is it having a summer intern if he's never around?" She blew out an annoyed breath and stood up, scanning the newsroom.

"Jimmy!" she called out when she spotted the young photographer who had formed an inexplicable friendship with the fresh-from-the-farm hick who was supposed to be her assistant this summer. "Where the hell is Kent?"

Jimmy smiled and shrugged, then returned to his animated conversation with Richards, a reporter with five years' experience on Lois. She was determined to outshine him within two.

"Doesn't anyone _work_ around here?" she muttered to herself, deciding to search for her recalcitrant intern.

She started to head for the mailroom, figuring he'd been distracted--_again_\--by the gorgeous blonde with the affinity for short skirts who worked in there. On the way there, though, she noticed that the door to the copy room was closed.

Lois frowned. "That door is _always_ open." She shook her head, squared her shoulders, and marched toward the closed door.

* * *

When the door slammed open, Clark tried to jump back guiltily, but since he was trapped between Lex and the copier all he could do was blush. And, oh, did he ever blush.

"What the hell are you--" Lois's anger turned to shock and her mouth fell open as she took in Clark's companion. "How-- What-- Lex _Luthor_?"

Clark turned from the wild look in Lois's eyes only to see nothing but amusement in Lex's. He groaned quietly and then said, pleadingly, "Lex."

Still looking nothing but amused, Lex took a step back. To Clark's chagrin, he paused to smooth the front of Clark's shirt, then reached up and kissed him firmly on the mouth. "See you tonight, Clark. At _home_."

Stunned, Clark watched Lex turn and stroll out the door, acknowledging Lois with a curt, "Ms. Lane," as he passed her.

Clark took a deep breath and stood straighter, then turned his gaze back to Lois, who seemed to have been struck dumb by the shock. "So, uh..."

Hearing Clark's voice seemed to shake Lois out of her stupor. "That was Lex Luthor."

"Yes..."

"Lex Luthor who will be seeing you _at home_ tonight."

"Well, yeah, we- I--"

She shook her head, apparently trying to clear it. "OK. Never mind. _For now_. But what the heck was he doing _here_?"

"I think..." Clark looked past Lois to the open door, his mind replaying the scene that had just occurred and coming to an...interesting conclusion. "I think he was staking his claim."

(end)


End file.
